Awakening to Life
by MahiruLover
Summary: Yasmina and Yasuhiro have always loved each other. Their friendship and marriage are quickly put to the test in many different ways. Awakening each morning is just a different plan for them. Includes OC's, read to find out more!
1. Distant Memories

**A/N: Welcome to my story about Yasuhiro Hagakure x Yasmina Tsukamoto. It's basically a Dangan Ronpa fanfiction, and Yasmina is an OC. I just felt like Yasuhiro needed someone, but not the other girls. This is regular day life or so with lots of flashbacks. I call this more of a test story because, I'm honestly a better short story writer. Plus, I always feel like I'm not writing good enough. I like a lot of how this is turning out (currently) and probably how it will turn out. I've desired of making one of those 100,000+ words stories. Can I do it? We'll have to see. Enjoy! And even if you don't, I won't really care because I have to put my thoughts on a computer. (And because I love this couple!:)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Yasmina and obvious OC's if they weren't in Danganronpa.**

* * *

Yasuhiro Hagakure awoke when the sun, peering through the blinds that folded neatly over the window, waved at him to get up. Of course, the sun wasn't really waving, he just thought it was since today marked the first day of being married. He was over joyed when he finally got to kiss the woman of his dreams to seal their marriage. Yasmina Hagakure now, was an astounding woman, and quite sexy in her night gown especially. He stretched out widely in his large bed, and slung one arm over his newly wedded, who was still asleep. He pressed his body against hers, leaving cold breaths down her back where the slit of her nightgown opened up. _Finally._ She was his, as he as always wanted. Nothing more. Forever he had dreamed for this day to come forth and present it to him, arms wide open and readied. In his school, he had to sabotage every gathering or so called "date" Yasmina had. It might of been mean, but he knew she was his and no one could take her from him.

No, he wasn't insane, or crazy just for love. He just wanted to be loved, and wanted to love the girl he felt had never been appreciated. She grew up with it tough, her dad killed her mother and he abused her regularly. He had recalled the event when he firstly understood why she had always gone to cry on his shoulder.

* * *

 _"Oh, he's so cute in that one!" A fourteen year old Yasmina Tsukamoto sat next to Hiroko Hagakure, mother of the fourteen year old boy, Yasuhiro. He could hear the two chatting happily as he sat bored in his own room, working on homework. "Oh my goodness," Squealed the younger girl. "Look at him when he was a baby! His hair's so big! Oh- and how you kept him in that little pouch!" Nodding, Hiroko smiled gleefully. "He's always been my big baby since his father and I broke up." Saddened at the thought, but still curious, she spoke. "How was it when you and your boyfriend broke up when you were expecting?"_

 _In a deep state of though, she whisked around her pink curls, thinking and rubbing her piercings. "Not bad. I knew he couldn't be the father I expected him to be. Between us," She leaned in to whisper to the girl. "I think Yasuhiro is too much of a sweet pie to be mean." Giggling like a school girl, she and Yasmina laughed loudly. "I wish I had a mother like you..." Sighing loudly, she rubbed her temples. Hiroko Hagakure was a kind and generous woman, despite her delinquent self. She was the only one who, besides Yasmina, believed her father had murdered her mother. She also knew about the abuse and always told her to call the police if needed._

 _Finally rid of his school work, Yasuhiro hopped quietly downstairs, awaiting to speak to his best friend and mother. Before walking into the living room, he backed out when he saw Yasmina sobbing her eyes out. "I-I-I, I wish that everything could be normal." The older woman rubbed her back, comforting the blonde haired girl. "I wish so too. Honestly, bless his heart, but even Yasuhiro doesn't know and wouldn't be able to help you. We can't tell him though. This is to stay in between us. Understand?" Nodding confidently through her tears, she she sat up, "Understood." '_

 _What were they speaking about? Thought the boy. What was going on? Had they been keeping something from him?_

 _"I'm use to the abuse, it's normal now. As long as I hide it from Yassy." Yasmina said, referring to the nickname she gave her best friend._

 _"That's good to stay positive. At least maybe some hope will shine through."_

 _Never forgetting what he heard that day, Yasuhiro remembered it for future reference._

* * *

Slowly rising from the bed, he tip toed out of it and neatly covered his wife's sleeping figure. Silently, or at least what he thought was, he tried to move his large feet around every crack on the stairs. This was the special day and he didn't want to ruin it first off with her not getting enough sleep. They lived in a regularly bigger house than most, for she had inherited a lot of money from her grandfather. He made decent amounts with his personal job of reading and telling fortunes to people.

Honestly, in his opinion, he thought of himself to be more of the stay at home dad who simply took care of the children and developed a nice relationship. Wait. What had he just said? Children. He and Yasmina had never discussed kids. They had just gotten married, therefore he thought it wasn't needed. Stunned, he stood with his bare feet gripping the wooden floor. Thinking a bit harder, time had lapsed back into another memory he had forgotten when he was younger.

* * *

 _"I'm never having kids," An older, more matured both physically and mentally Yasmina declared. "They seem too much of a pain." She and sixteen-year-old Yasuhiro lay next to one another on the grass, staring at the clouds together. "Just like me. I was always too much of a pain." He chuckled at her light joke, and she returned it with a kind smile. Turning his head to gaze at her, she did the same. "You're always a pain." He said seriously, "And that's why-" In between pauses he took his hands and begun to tickle her. "You need-" She was laughing in an uncontrollable fit. "To be punished." Yasmina couldn't defend herself, she was laughing too hard and so was he. Kicking and screaming in joy, "Stop stop! I get it!" She yelled, still not being able to contain her fit._

 _Finally when he stopped to catch his breath, she took the moment to strike, "I've got you now!" She tackled him over from his back and they rolled around playfully through the grass. Rolling down the hill, they ended up on top of another, grass covering them from head to toe. "Wouldn't it be fun to have kids though?" He asked, dusting himself off and sitting up back to back to his best friend. "What makes you say that?" Came the confused reply. "I don't know. Just the fact they might be a blast. Sure it'll be hard, my mother raised me single handed, eyes closed, hands tied behind her back," He joked. "You get the point."_

 _She brought a finger to her mouth, rubbing it against her lip. "I still don't want kids." The tone made him wince, and even her. It was a bit harsh, she admitted. "Aw, come on, why not?" He nudged her, poking her. "I'm serious Yassy. I don't want them." He was the one person who could make her care so much about a topic, and it frustrated her. Like he was doing to her now. "Why not?" He growled. "I just don't! Got it? Now stop asking me!" She practically screamed, and not in a light tone of type way. He was starting to make her get real upset. "Seriously! You don't have to over react! I was just asking a question!" His deep voice cut the string of emotional veins through her. She wasn't sensitive but this was a sensitive and a topic not to be taken lightly._

 _Her best friend was mad at her. Was she that much of a horrible person? "Dude, I mean seriously." Yasuhiro said, calmly, but still with a certain sharpness. He groaned, rubbing the stubble on his chin. "Look. All I did was ask a question and you took it wrongly." Enraged now, Yasmina pushed herself up with force and held her pointy, bony finger directly in his face. "This is now my fault?" She cried, forcing him to the ground with just one pointer finger. "I don't want kids and you keep pushing this outrageous topic! Can you not back off?" This was the only person who could really make his wheels turn. He loved her to death, but sometimes she proved why girls were complicated._

 _"We're only sixteen!" She huffed, her chest moving up and down with every fast, quick-drawn breath she inhaled and exhaled. "The perfect time to start talking about it!" Okay, even for him, he thought that sounded stupid. Why couldn't he just shut up? She was the school's debate team leader. She could argue against him in anything and always be right. Perhaps, urgent life topics like these couldn't be won or lost? "We're teenagers!" She rebutted. "And that means what?" He yelled back, slapping her finger away from his face, "And get that away from me! You're not my mother, dammit!" Placing her hands on her hips, Yasmina stood centered in front of him, in a motherly stance. "Well you're acting like a two year old! So obviously I need to be your mom right now!"_

 _Placing a finger in each ear to block out all sound, she begun to scream constantly._

 _"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"_

 _"No! We should talk about this!"_

 _"It's not like we're married!"_

 _"Well obviously I'd divorce you right now!"_

 _That hit her hard. One argument like this would lead to divorce? Was she a horrible person? Or far worse? "Shut up!" Turning on her heel quickly, she began to storm away. He chased after her obviously. They were just two kids arguing in the middle of a grassy field. "Is the reason you don't want kids is because you're afraid that you'll end up like your dad?" He shouted, not giving one care about what happened. Only for him to realize his huge mistake. He covered his mouth, although it wouldn't help. The damage had already been done._

 _"Wh-what did you say...?" A huge lump formed in Yasmina's throat. Whipping her whole body to turn around to face him, it was clear she was crying now. She never cried. Never. Except because of her dad. "Who told you that?" He stayed silent, keeping his head down in shame. "Who freaking told you that! How did you know! Did you see that in your stupid crystal ball? Did your mother tell you? Did you spy on me? You pervert, you probably have spied on me loads of times! Disgusting creep, stay away!" She understood her claims to be false, she was just wildly upset. "I didn't mean to..." He mumbled. Yasuhiro had tears forming in his eyes. For a grown teenage boy, he couldn't conceal his emotions with his best friend._

 _"It was when you were talking to my mother about your.." He swallowed hard. "Dad. You two were looking at pictures that day." She recalled that day quite clearly infact, remembering it to be just yesterday in her mind. "You had no right to listen in and eavesdrop on that conversation! I don't care if it was by accident or not, you should've done the right thing! You never do the right thing! Those boys you hang out with are cruel and bad boys! They've turned you into a nasty person!" Crying still, she ran as fast as she could away from him. He held his arm out, en stretched for her. He was brought to his knees in a quivering heap of loneliness and desperation._

 _Yasuhiro Hagakure couldn't function without the love of his life._

* * *

That stood true after all these countless years, which in reality were only a few. Forced to swallow again all the torment of that day, he walked into the kitchen. Turning on the coffee pot, he waited in silence for it to turn on and heat up a little. He moved casually to the living room, adjusting the nicely placed, red curtains that hung over the seals of their windows. Yasmina had insisted she wanted it to be a lovely home, one that welcomed people when they came in. With the help of his mother and a few extra hours of time, his wife and his mom worked as a team to make the house look inviting.

He supposed it was a fine enough home for their future years together. Opening the blinds of the window, he peered out staring at the backyard. He wandered to the front side of the house and did the same, spying his neighbor. The same poky brown hair. The same rich dark, chocolate eyes. It reminded him of Akio Tsumana, also the most popular boy in school at his time. Also the guy who almost stole Yasmina straight from his arms. She was lucky he was there to assist her, especially with the whole Akio incident.

* * *

 _In the light, sea green of the cushioned living room, Hiroko sipped her green bubble tea on the couch. Next to her was her son, his feet on the coffee table, and his arms folded behind his head. He had been instructed to drive Yasmina to a certain restaurant for her big date with Akio. Her car was currently being repaired since someone ran into it the other day. It pained him when his mom asked him to take her to this special event. Sure he admitted his best friend was gorgeous and amazing, but it seemed as if everything guy in the school wanted her badly._

 _He had accepted that she may of found someone, but when his ears heard the excruciating pain of the name "Akio Tsumana", he panicked. The most player of a guy. The most athletic of a guy. He was liked by everyone. He heard a story it took a few tries for him to get Yasmina to agree to head out with him for a night. Good for her. He taught her well. Like a little alert, he perked up, sitting up when he heard the sound of a door open and close. In a cliche fashion, Yasmina walked down the stairs as Hiroko silently smiled and Yasuhiro looked amazed. She was beautiful. Simply wonderful. She was fitted into a short blue dress, the trim a bit of a darker blue, adjusted with a few white spots. Blue diamond earnings dangled from her ears, swaying with the smallest bobble of her head._

 _Man, he wanted to howl. She sure had legs. He had to stuff down his growing bulge, knowing he was getting turned on at the sight of her. He couldn't help it, could he? "You look wonderful!" Hiroko squealed, grasping the teenage girl and wrapping her into a tight hug. "Thank you!" Yasmina nodded. "What do you think, Yassy?" She asked her best friend, giving him a quaint little spin. He was speechless and he could've swore he was foaming at his mouth. "You-you-you..." Giggling, she spoke for him. "I-I-I?" Swallowing for what seemed like the tenth time that day, out of anxiousness, he could finally talk once more. "You look nice." He pleaded in his mind for him to say different. She looked hot, amazing, lovely, beautiful, smoking, whatever. She looked fabulous. Disappointed in a simple compliment, but otherwise glad, she waltzed over to him, holding out her arm for him to take._

 _After pictures, they walked out of the door into the night._

 _After, many, many, many pictures later._

 _It was thought of that Hiroko would bombard them with all the memories._

 _They weren't even dating._

 _It embarrassed him._

 _Yasmina loved every minute._

 _She appreciated this time with him._

 _Getting out of the door was finally successful._

 _The wind was rough tonight, blowing his hair sharply. That big Afro thing, or what even was it? He liked his hair, and secretly she loved it too. Holding the car door open for her, she released his arm and sat down in his truck. His big baby, she rolled her eyes. Yasuhiro turned the keys and started the car, hearing the engine. This car was going to last a long time. His best friend, Kazuichi Souda had worked on it for him. His girlfriend, Mahiru Koizumi offered Yasuhiro that she could take professional pictures for him if he ever wanted to sell it. She had a real gift in photography. Just like his Yasmina could argue about the color of the sky...and win._

 _The car was filled with silence and when they drove off, darkness engulfed them and he had to turn on his head lights. He steered one handed, weaving his way through the traffic just for her to be on time. It might've not been him in Akio's spot, but he could certainly help her enjoy it. Arriving and forcefully slamming his foot on the brake, he saw Akio turn, awaiting her. Yasuhiro assisted her out of the car once more and handed her off unwillingly to her date. He was ordered by his mother to wait for her event to end. Which could be very long._

 _He just had to wait._

* * *

Just like he was waiting on his coffee. Seriously, how long did it take for it to boil up? Heat up? Whatever. Honestly he wasn't a morning person. Of course, everything he failed at, Yasmina was an over-achiever. She could get only a few hours of sleep and still make it through a full day. How she did it, no one knew. It was a mystery. Forever and ever. When the coffee was finished, _finally..._ he took it from the pot and poured him a mug full. He liked his coffee black as night and as uneventful as a school day on Monday. He wondered sometimes how he and Yasmina came to be. She was opposite to him in so many ways. She loved sugar in her coffee and couldn't get enough. She'd dump the whole thing in there if he let her.

Unknowingly, she never knew that he found her secret stash of candy. How could a woman eat so much? She said, however, inform him it reminded her of him. Sweet. After this, he was in a trance and let her do anything. That manipulative girl, he laughed to himself. Plopping himself down on the couch, he took his time with his coffee. Letting the memories indulge him in a world of happiness. But sometimes not?

* * *

 _"You look amazing tonight, quite ravishing," Akio said, cupping her cheek. Blushing, she swatted his hand away. "It's nice that someone thinks that." Inquisitive, "What do you mean?" He asked. "Yasuhiro just said I looked," Air quoting with her fingers, "Nice." She told her date. "You look far better than nice." He slid his hands down her back, and she quickly moved his hand back up. "Shall we go in?" Akio asked her, changing the uncomfortable mood. He held open the big entrance door, allowing her to go through. The whole time, Yasuhiro was watching from the side of his car. He was positioned with his arms crossed and one foot on the ground, one bent against the side. The popular boy gave him a quick horrific look, and flipped him off, leaving the other one astonished. So the man had guts did he? He could prove just to be as bad._

 _The couple stood at the front desk, "How many?" The hostess asked. "Two," Replied Yasmina. The girl winked at the duo, "Date night?" Akio nodded. "Follow me." As she guided them, the two followed her to a booth, where they sat down and received their menus. Snatching a toothpick from the center of the table, he leaned back and swirled it in his mouth. Trying to focus her attention directly on her menu, Yasmina looked up to see Akio staring at her. She raised her eyebrow, and he did the same, forcing a giggle from her. She had to admit, he was very handsome and funny. Maybe the rumors at school weren't true. Was he really such a player or just too good to be true?_

 _"Sooo...?" He slid in._

 _"So?" She wondered aloud._

 _"Question,"_

 _"I have an answer."_

 _He cleared his throat rather abruptly._

 _He cleared it a few more times._

 _"Is this just a date or are we dating?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Well, first dates don't usually have to mean someone's dating. Just to kind of show off the possibility. You feel me?"_

 _She nodded._

 _"I understand."_

 _"Good good...so what's your answer?"_

 _"We're just showing off the possibility. You feel me?"_

 _Akio laughed. A defined laugh. A true one based on the sparkle in his eyes. He was thinking about this girl differently. Usually he got bored and just went through girls like they do shoes. She was on the swim team, she was head of the debate team, and she was basically a model. Who wouldn't want to be her? He'd rather be with her though. Wonder if she's good in bed, he thought, in his perverted manner. Has she even been in bed with another guy? Too innocent. Or is she?_

 _"You're staring." Yasmina said, bluntly. Snapping back to reality, he banged his knee on the table._

 _"Fuck!" Akio screamed in a hushed tone. "Shit, that hurt like hell."_

 _Shocked by the excessive cursing, she leaned back, her grey eyes scanning him._

 _"I apologize," He exclaimed. "I was just staring at how beautiful you are."_

 _Awkwardly, but thankful for the expression of gratitude, she played with her blue dress. "Thank you.."_

 _"Anything for you," He winked._

 _She blushed hard, hopefully he didn't notice. Luckily, she was wearing a good bit of blush so that'd help. She could still feel herself blushing._

 _"So princess, what do you think you'll be ordering tonight?" He asked. "Honestly," She scrolled through the menu. "I'll just be getting the steak." Akio nodded. "You?" Stretching and yawning, he fixed his collar on his casual shirt. "You'll have to see, princess." Rolling her eyes at the nickname, she placed her elbow on the table, her chin meeting with her hand. "Are you bored? I'm sorry that I'm not entertaining! I really do try!" She looked confused and hushed his rant, "It's fine. I do that when I'm thinking."_

 _"What are you...thinking about?"_

 _"Or who?" Yasmina winked._

 _This turned him on. She knew how to be sexy and mysterious. What a perfect girl. Wiggling his eyebrows, "Was this certain person perhaps by chance," He paused. "Me?"_

 _Outside the restaurant, Yasuhiro called his friend, Kazuichi. As the phone rang, he tapped his foot even more impatiently. "Yello?" Came a voice from the other side of the phone. "Kazuichi! What are you doing right now?"_

 _"Uhh...hanging out with the girlfriend."_

 _He could hear Mahiru in the distance. "Who are you talking to?"_

 _"Yasuhiro."_

 _"What does he want? I haven't talked to him in forever!" She said gleefully._

 _Clearing his throat, Yasuhiro begun to speak. "I need you and Mahiru to go on a date."_

 _"Explain." The mechanic replied._

 _"Basically Yasmina is with her new boy toy," All of Yasuhiro's best friends knew about how he was in love with his best friend._

 _"I see, but what do you want me to do about it?"_

 _"Sabotage it."_

 _"How?"_

 _"Take Mahiru on a date to their restaurant, it's called the Radiant or something. Distract Yasmina."_

 _"Alright, but I want some time to hang out with my girl too."_

 _Mahiru, who had been listening the whole time, snatched the phone up._

 _"Kazuichi hasn't taken me on a date in a month! Can you believe this bugger?"_

 _"Sorry.." He murmured from the background._

 _"Oh hush up," She said. "We'll help you, so count us in."_

* * *

In the present, Yasuhiro continued to slowly sip his coffee. Black coffee was the best, nothing but the bitterness and depressing taste. It pleased him for some odd reason he couldn't explain. He listened to the quiet sounds of his house, hearing the trees rustle outside. Bored out of his mind, he grabbed his crystal ball off the dining room table and looked into it. He continued to rub his hands around it, entertaining himself for a little while. People may have thought he was a liar, a phony, a fake. However, contrary to popular belief, he could predict things.

He saw Yasmina in the ball, and she was walking...

Where was she going?

He brought his face right up close to the ball. He widened his eye to get a better look.

A hand was placed on his shoulder.

He screamed.

"Oh my goodness Yasuhiro, it's just me." The soothing sound of his wife's voice said.

Craning his neck around to gaze up at her, he placed his right hand on hers where it lay on his shoulder. It was funny how different their hand sizes were. She wasn't a short woman though. He was about 6'5, and her 5'11. "When did you come down?" Yasuhiro pondered. "I've been down for thirty-five minutes. You just seemed so interested in that crystal ball of yours. I didn't want to disturb you," She leaned over, "It made you look cute." The whispers tingled his ear. He grinned like a mad man, dazed and filled with delight.

Yasmina's attire was still in her black nightgown, it was Saturday and she probably didn't want to change all day. He didn't care of course, he preferred she stay in that. "My eyes are up here," She said, pointing to her beautiful light grey eyes. He got lost in them forever. His head snapped up, back to reality again. "Honestly, this relationship isn't going to work out if you never respond," She teased. Giving her a mock glare, Yasuhiro stood up from the table, wrapping his big arms around her. "I love you..." He whispered, huskily into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I love you more, Yassy." Yasmina replied. He was still in his pajamas, a white shirt and plain red pants. Most guys slept in their underwear, but he didn't really like that. He was more comfortable with the extra warmth provided by his clothing. Patting his back, she let off the hug, "I need to make breakfast." She was the cook in their relationship. Yasuhiro's cooking was disastrous, having almost burnt down the kitchen proved her point. He had predicted something bad would happen during that time, and sure enough it did. His bad cooking skills that was.

Entering into the kitchen, Yasmina grabbed her supplies, which included: A pan, a bowl and some eggs. She turned the stove heat up to high, and placed the bowl on the counter. She cracked the eggs and poured them in, removing any parts of shells she may have dropped in the mix. She took a wooden spoon and begun to mix and work on the scrambled eggs.

Turning on the television, Yasuhiro sat on the couch, leaning back in the recliner part of it. He turned on a show about a medium who told people about their dead loved ones, shocking. From the back of the kitchen, his wife looked up to see what he was watching. It hurt her knowing she may never be able to talk to her mother again. But she had to keep moving forward. She couldn't let it drag her down into despair. Ignoring it, she kept cooking.

Zoning out and letting his wife do her thing, Yasuhiro sat silently, thinking back to before he was married to her.

* * *

 _Mahiru Koizumi and Kazuichi Souda stepped out of his nice car. She was dressed in a leather coat, because it was cold, black heels and a red dress with pearls hanging from her neck. He had on his regular mechanic jumpsuit, but she still loved him. Her heels clicked across the street as hand in hand, she walked by her boyfriend. "Here it is," He breathed heavily. "Radiant. What an odd name, don't ya think?" Mahiru nodded, and held her camera up, taking a elegant picture of the sign and the trees around it. "You sure do like your pictures. If we have kids, then you'll probably make them get a picture every year and-"_

 _Realizing he probably said too much, he shut his mouth. In his eyes, Kazuichi had fear, he knew women didn't like talking about getting married or kids way before. Maybe they weren't even going to get married._

 _Mahiru blankly stared at him, she was nervous about this certain topic. "We'll have to see," She said told. "I'm sorry," He apologized. "I didn't know what came over me!" Laughing to herself, "No, no. It's okay. You don't have to apologize." Smirking, he resided his hand on her back and they stepped into the vibrant place. Colors swirled from every little particle._

 _"Man..." Said Kazuichi, looking around, "No wonder they call this place radiant." Nodding eagerly, Mahiru dusted her shoes off at the mat and went to the hostess, her boyfriend behind her. "Table for two please!" She said, cheerfully. "Alright, if you'd follow me," The blonde hostess grabbed two menus, then begun to walk off, her hips swaying with every movement. She had on a black skirt, which was a bit long. He couldn't help but stare, but Kazuichi Souda had his eyes directly on her rear. Noticing this, the photographer slapped him, "Sorry.." He smiled sheepishly._

 _Giving him attitude and leaving him behind, she walked off behind the other girl to their table. "Wait up!" The mechanic called out, chasing after them. Their so called table, turned out to be a booth in the end. "Here we are." Placing down the menus, the hostess waited for the couple to sit. Bowing his head slightly, he let her sit down first, followed with him plopping down. "If you need anything," Started their server. "My name's Asahina." She winked at the boy, which Mahiru saw. Grinning, he looked as she strutted away._

 _"Kazuichi!" She snapped. "I'm your girlfriend!" Swallowing the lump in his throat, "Sorry. She just winked at me and I got caught off guard..." He informed her, holding his hands up in surrender. Silence washed over them as Mahiru crossed her arms and looked away, leaving him to fend for himself. He was sincerely sorry for checking out his hot waitress - he slapped himself - but, he was just a teenage boy with hormones._

 _"Listen, I'm sorry."_

 _Still having none of it, she refused to listen._

 _"Mahiru, please..."_

 _She picked at her nails._

 _"Don't tell me you haven't looked at boys before?"_

 _"I have, but I look away quickly, knowing that I already have one."_

 _Groaning, Kazuichi found himself in quite a tangle._

 _"Seriously, please, I don't want to be the asshole in this relationship."_

 _"Then don't," She replied, daggers sharpened in every word._

 _His hands forcefully hitting the table startled her to stare at him, puzzled._

 _"Listen and listen well. I told you I didn't want to be the mean person in this relationship, but you've done it again. Mahiru Koizumi, I love you and you need to understand that. I might look at other girls, but you're the only one who's got my eye forever. And if you don't like it, I'm sorry. But for fuck's sake, I intend to marry you one day!" He growled._

 _Stunned and speechless, she held her hand over her mouth._

 _"Nothing to say now?" He laughed harshly. "Of course not."_

 _Sliding across his seat and standing up, he stretched, "I need some air."_

 _In a rush, Kazuichi managed to bump into another man and storm out of the restaurant._

 _Mahiru's head turned swiftly, and it seemed as if in one flash her world was turned upside down. Her throat got tight and she felt as if she were about to cry. She ran to the rest room where she approached the mirror and stared at her reflection. She begun to full out sob and cry for her lover._

 _The big two doors which stood guard for the entry of Radiant were opened when a pink haired boy in his usual attire came out. A scowl plastered on his face and his hands gripped into fists. The windy air made him shiver. "She thinks she can fucking boss me around can she?" He muttered to himself, angrily. Kazuichi sat down on the bench, leaned back and held one hand on his forehead in exhaustion._

 _Don't get it wrong, he loved his girlfriend to death, but she could be a pain. Women were a pain. Their whole population stressed him out. But he couldn't be gay. Women were way more attractive. Well, the only thing that was attractive were females._

 _Yasuhiro, still in his car, saw his best friend upset. Running out of it and locking it, he jogged over to where Kazuichi was. "What's wrong man?" Sighing, he took a breath. "It's her."_

 _Scratching his head, "Mahiru?" He asked._

 _Nodding, "She's being a real pain right now." Kazuichi said._

 _Patiently waiting for his friend to go on, the mechanic did._

 _"There was this hot server or whatever who led us to our table. I kept staring at her ass and it offended Mahiru. I couldn't help it."_

 _Removing his hand, he sighed._

 _"Then when we got to the table and got seated, she winked at me and told me she'd be happy to help us. She probably meant me. I couldn't help but be a fool and drool over her, and then Mahiru got pissed, then I got pissed. I told her that it was the hormones. She wouldn't talk to me. Basically,"_

 _He exhaled once more and continued with the last part of the story._

 _"I told her I loved her but she needed to piss off and leave me the hell alone because I want to marry her. You know I'm not good with words," He snatched Yasuhiro's collar and shook him, "Right? You know that?"_

 _In a gentle nod of understand, Yasuhiro removed the other person off of him, "Dude. You need to make things right. You screwed up badly."_

 _Holding his head and shaking, Kazuichi responded, "I know I fucked up! How do I make things right?!"_

 _The fortune teller's eyes moved up to the left corner, devising of a plan. "I'm not sure. Just go in and talk to her. Admit you messed up."_

 _The two began to discuss what exactly the mechanic would say._

 _Inside the bathroom stall, Mahiru finally rubbed away the tears. It's not my fault, she thought, honestly he's the one who should be apologizing! What if I say that and he breaks up with me? Then it'll be his problem! The voice inside said. It wasn't her fault! She didn't give a care honestly. He needed to be the one to say sorry!_

 _She got up, kicked the stall door open, washed her hands and slung open the door. Swerving through the crowds of tables and people bunched together, she reached the two large doors._

 _Kazuichi Souda had his speech ready and marched away from his friend, thanking him. He reached the doors and his hand dove to open it, when suddenly it got throw open by none other than Mahiru Koizumi. Clutching his now bleeding nose in pain, "Dammit!" He screamed. Turning on him, she held an accusing finger pointed at him. "You owe me an apology. I'm not the one who should be sorry! Your stupid eyes were on her butt and you flirted with her!"_

 _"Ow, shit, shit, shit..." He winced in pain. "You may be one of the stupidest cows out there, but I still love you. And I'd love you even more if you responded!"_

 _Smirking through the pain, he hugged her, "I'm so sorry baby. I'm glad the Mahiru I know is coming out though. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you." His lips sunk her into a passionate kiss, although he was still holding his nose._

 _Mocking gagging sounds from the background, Yasuhiro walked over. Still in their long kiss, Kazuichi flipped him off. When they finished, Mahiru noticed the tall guy and tackled him into a hug, "Yasuhiro! I haven't seen you in forever! Much less talked to you! How are you?" Laughing, he replied, "I'm doing great. Very good. How about you?"_

 _Returning his kind smile, she spoke, "I've been doing great. Until," She whipped her head around to glare at her apologetic boyfriend, "This bugger flirted with the hostess, but," Her eyes twinkled, "I guess I'll forgive him."_

 _Leaning in for another kiss, Kazuichi smiled through it, his sharp, pointy teeth visible, "I knew I loved you, woman." Their lips touched and their jaws moved as they kept going in for more. Mahiru took a long, shaky breath and then moved her lips in sync with his._

 _Pulling away, she gasped. "We still have to check on Yasmina!" Groaning, "Ugh, I'd rather just make out with you all day then go do that..." A sharp glare from Yasuhiro changed his mind, "But hey, you helped me in the past! I owe you!" He nervously laughed. Sprinting behind Mahiru, he quickly caught up to her where they slowed their speed, until they sat the their table again. Ordering their food, they patiently waited, looking around for signs of Yasmina and Akio._

 _Unknowingly, the booth right behind them was where the couple sat. During the long period of drama, the two of them seemed to be getting along great. They still hadn't got their food, it'd probably take a while since it was packed out that night. "Tell me about yourself, since I've been mostly selfish with the tales of my amazing adventures," Akio chuckled. "What do you want to know?" The girl asked._

 _"Everything..." He growled huskily, his voice deep and sexy. "My favorite color is grey," She bobbed her head and went on, "Yasuhiro and I grew up together..." She thought for a quick second, "Honestly there's nothing more I can say. I'm not a self-talker." Intrigued, Akio was cunning and believed perhaps he could get rid of his rival, "Tell me about Yasuhiro. Your best friend, right?"_

 _Yasmina nodded. "Ever since my mom died and my dad went to jail, which happened when I was younger, I lived with Yasuhiro and his mom. She loved having me." Quickly sympathizing, Akio gasped. "I'm so sorry about your mom. If you don't mind me asking...what happened?" Closing her eyes to re imagine the events in her mind, she spoke, "It's fine. My dad killed her when I was way younger. He just finally went to jail when I was fourteen." She said, with no cracking. She was over it. Sure it was sad, but she had to move on._

 _"Anyway, Yassy and I grew up together since our moms were best friends," She choked on her water. "When she was still alive. Then I moved in with them when my dad finally got caught something thousand years later and ever since I've lived with them." She begun to laugh, "It's so funny because when I first came to live with them, at fourteen, Hiroko, his mom, had to give him the sex talk and how not to spy on me even if he wanted to." Faking a kind smile and laughing along with her, Akio felt jealousy gnawing at his stomach._

 _"I trust him though. He's such a nice and kind person. I doubt he'd even like me though. But it seems now, I have you." Gazing into her eyes, the popular guy leaned over the table, ready to kiss her. He had waited so long for this. He's had always had a crush on her, much like Yasuhiro. When he was getting close, a single finger rested on his mouth. Shocked, he opened his eyes to find her finger there. "It's not time for that yet," She giggled._

* * *

"It's time for breakfast!" Yasmina called her husband from the kitchen. Groaning, he was forced to push himself off the couch. Finding his balance was tricky, he didn't realize his legs had fallen asleep. They tingled and felt mostly like knives when he started walking. Eyeing the plate of scrambled eggs, the aroma was brilliant. He had always liked eggs, especially when his mother made them for him and Yasmina when they were younger.

"This looks great." He announced. "Glad you think so." Pulling out the wooden brown chair, he proceeded to sit down in it and then scoot it back up. "Enjoy," She whispered, bending over to give him a peck on the cheek. Picking up his fork, he dug into his food, scraping the sides of plates to pick the pieces up. He shoved it in his mouth and swallowed. He continued eating as he witnessed his wife finally sitting down to enjoy her work.

Yasuhiro glanced over the walls of their house, they were decorated with lots of pictures and frames of the couple. One snapshot showed Yasmina hugging him from behind, smiling brightly. Another had him buried in sand with a mermaid tail carved out when they were at the beach together. A big grin was stuck to his face and his eyes squinted from the sun.

Pulling out his phone, Yasuhiro swiped to remove the lock and was met with the home screen. His background was of him and Yasmina kissing deeply, both of their eyes closed. He could've sworn he gave her tongue that day by accident. She loved it however.

"I'm tired, my goodness," she said.

"Haven't you already drank like-" He was cut off.

"Five cups of coffee? Yes. I have. I'm a morning person, but today I just can't wake up."

This made him laugh.

"Maybe..." Yasmina's voice turned into a seductive tone, as she trailed his chest with her fingers. "It's because I want to be in bed all day with you," She brushed her fingers past his ear and they reached the back of his neck, rubbing it tenderly. His skin was sensitive to her touch, but he desired it everyday. Pulling her in, he grabbed her jaw and brought it to his, kissing her with strength. With his eyes closed, all he could do was feel.

He felt her soft lips against his, his hungry lips chewing at hers. She gasped for breath then gave herself to him. Unbuttoning his shirt with one hand and the other still on his neck, he moaned. They had never had sex before, because Yasmina wanted to wait. She was always such a tease, making it seem like she was about to. Their make out sessions just got steamy and nothing more past that. She was still a virgin anyway.

Or so he thought?

With his shirt finally unbuttoned, Yasmina rubbed her free hand down his muscled, toned body. She loved the way his abs felt against her hands. Yasuhiro kissed soft kisses down the sides of her neck, his head tilting with each one. He had already begun sweating now.

His bulge was growing with each thing she preformed. As she moved against him, he begun to cry out in shaky breaths. Forced breaths that were filled with pleasure. If only they could remove everything and get on with it fully. He grabbed some of her hair and twirled the light blonde locks between his fingers.

"I've been waiting," He kissed her. "To do this," another one on her neck. "Forever." Yasmina giggled in a school girl type of way and covered her mouth blushing. "You have the cutest laugh," he breathed out, still red from their intense session. "No," She shook her head. "I don't."

He nodded, "Yes. You do." Yasuhiro gave a long moan filled with satisfaction when she touched his bare chest. When they stopped, he whined, "I wish we could do it forever." Rubbing her hands through her long blonde hair, she faced him, "I know. I'm still tired though," She winked.

* * *

 _"Now's always the time." Akio protested. "You wish," Yasmina said, her lip spiking to one side higher than the other in a fashioned smirk._

 _"Hey," Kazuichi said, out of the blue. "What?" Mahiru replied. "Those voices sound familiar." Turning around in his seat, quickly, he saw Yasmina and Akio chatting pleasantly to one another. "It's them," The mechanic whispered. "Yasmina?" Sitting back down, he nodded. "Hate to break it to lover boy waiting out front, but she seems pretty happy." Getting a quick view of her own by standing up swiftly, the red head nodded. "I have to agree."  
_

 _Sipping her ginger ale, Mahiru thought aloud, "I don't expect how Yasuhiro expects us to sabotage them." Kazuichi shook his head, "I don't either, but he told me as long as we spied on them." As if a light bulb went off above his head, the boy smiled a sinister smile. "I have a plan..."_

 _Getting up and stretching his arms widely, "Man, thanks Mahiru for this amazing night!" He said rather loudly, attempting to attract the attention of his friend's lover. Looking up by the familiar name, Yasmina saw a pink haired boy, "Kazuichi Souda? Is that you?"_

 _Smirking to his girlfriend, the mechanic turned around, "Yasmina! When was the last time we chatted?" Shrugging, "I don't know. Is Mahiru with you?" Mahiru was one of her best friend's forever since school. Excited, she rushed over to where Yasmina was sitting with Akio. "Mind if I sit here?" She pointed to the empty spot by her. "Not at all! Please join us!" Sitting down by the female, Kazuichi did the same and sat next to her date. "What's up bro?"_

 _Holding out his hand in a fist bump style, Akio did just that, "Souda." He politely acknowledged. "Koizumi." Mahiru squealed in a not-so-Mahiru way just for show, "I didn't know you were dating Akio!" Yasmina denied it, "No. We're not dating." Smirking, "Yet." Her date added. "How have you been?" The photographer asked._

 _"I've been doing great, you? Any news about your relationship with Kazuichi?" She teased, playfully, using her fork as a pretend cat claw. "Great, isn't that a shock?" The two girls laughed, "I have a super funny story to tell you afterwards!" Mahiru felt glad that she had such a great friend she could be wild with. Especially since she was acting right now. "Ooh! How's Yasuhiro? I bet he's doing great! Haven't seen him in a while!"_

 _Glaring teasingly at her, "He's fine, he dropped me off here." She replied. The waitress walked over, "I didn't know where you guys went, so I looked over and there you were!" She laughed, mentioning how Kazuichi and Mahiru switched tables. "I could just merge the table so the other one would be open?" She suggested. "Sounds good." She pardoned herself and went back to do that while the four ate in silence._

 _"Oh that reminds me," Kazuichi begun. Yasmina perked up. "Your car has basically a messed up engine, something with the gears or something. I can fix it for ya though." Sighing in relief, "Isn't it great to have a mechanic as a friend?" She laughed, the others joining except Akio. Grumbling, he continued to take his knife and cut his steak. They were stealing his personal time with his date._

 _"You okay there man?" Kazuichi joked lightly, "Ya seem to be nailin' the heck out of that steak! Got a grudge against it?" Obviously upset, Akio made his mind that he officially didn't like Souda. He was obnixous. He wondered how someone of the likes of him ended up with the most polite person, Koizumi? But even she wasn't acting herself lately. Well, it wasn't like he talked to them at school or anything._

 _Kazuichi's phone buzzed and he took it out of his pocket, looking down at it. "Who is it?" Mahiru whispered. "Yasuhiro." The text said:_

 _Hey! How is it going?_

 _Good, we've managed to distract them._

 _Great, keep up the good work._

 _Although it wasn't much, he enjoyed being encouraged and praised for his skills of distracting people. A ninja, he thought._

 _Again, an awkward silence hung over them. No one knew what to say, but Kazuichi and Mahiru were satisfied. They were the ones who had cause this. This despair for Akio? They both felt the tension, no matter what, it seemed the two were very happy together. Maybe they couldn't sabotage this. It was their destiny to end up together perhaps?_

 _Clearing his throat, Akio begun to talk, "Yasmina. You seem like an eccentric young woman and I love that about you. I was wondering if you'd do the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"_

 _Yup, thought Kazuichi, they had failed. In a matter of seconds it seemed, the popular boy swooped up the damsel in distress into his arms and flew away. "I'd really enjoy that. You seem suitable." Yasmina answered. Wide-eyed, Mahiru coughed, "It was great to see you both!" Kazuichi signed the check quickly and the pair dashed out of the restaurant._

 _Yasuhiro saw them and ran over to the leaving couple, "Sorry dude." His pink hair blowing in the wind. "I wish there were more we could do. We still had an excellent date, did we not?" Mahiru blushed and nodded, "It just proved how stupid you could be," She laughed. "See ya later bro," They waved and hopped into the boy's car, "Ladies first," He said._

 _Driving away, it left a very confused Yasuhiro there and if as on cue, he received a text._

 _Message from Yasmina._

 _He swiped and the message appeared when he clicked on it, in big words it read: Thanks for driving me tonight, it was wonderful since my car was broken down._

 _Where was this going? Another text showed up when his phone vibrated._

 _Akio and I are officially going out, so would you mind if he drove me home? I'll be back around 10._

 _As if his whole world was crumbling beneath him and he fell into the darkest depths of the pits of the unknown, he stood still. Now a sudden headache and pain filled stomach, he replied back: Sounds great. Happy for you._

 _He was very much not happy for her. Climbing into his truck, he banged his head on the steering wheel over and over again. Was this what despair felt like? An agonizing pain that wouldn't leave no matter how hard you tried to shoo it away._

 _Yasuhiro was a mess driving, he got pulled over by a police officer who thought he was drunk and he tore up some of his front bumper. Reaching the garage, he pulled in and sat there. He leaned back and continued to bang his head backwards into the cushion. This day was ruined. He was glad his friends tried, but it just wasn't in their power to stop it. Throwing the garage door open to the inside of the house, Hiroko was waiting on him._

 _"Oh! Lovely! Don't worry, Yasmina already informed me she'll be back by ten, so you won't have to apologize." Noticing his bad mood, she couldn't help but wonder, "What's got you in a grumpy mood, mister?" She was still young, her pink hair still glistening in the light. She had him at nineteen and now he was sixteen. Wow, time sure did fly._

 _Resting on his mom's shoulder, she wrapped him around in her motherly love and patted his back like a baby that needed to burp. Most boys would be embarrassed by their mothers being so friendly to them, but he wasn't any boy. He was tough, but gentle. Much like her. She and his father never really got married, he wasn't ready for a child at all._

 _He let out of a sniffle and soon was crying on her shoulder. The thing about boys having to be all manly and never letting their emotions go? All a lie. He possibly lost the girl he loved, that would hurt any man deep in the heart. He couldn't control it anymore. "Y-Y-Yasmina's g-gone," He choked out barely._

 _"What do you mean? She's still with us?" Hiroko asked._

 _"That boy stole her." Yasuhiro had never really admitted to his mom that he had a crush on his best friend. She used to think he did when they were younger, but thought that was a one time thing. She gasped, "Why do you care so much?"_

 _Laughing through the pain, he responded, "D-don't make me repeat it," Tears trickled down his nose and he wiped them off. He was bent down since his mother was way shorter than him. "I love her so much, mother."_

 _Sighing, she honestly had no clue how to respond to it. She scratched at her piercings, "If it's meant to be, then she will come to you in the end, son."_

 _Yasuhiro played with his large hair, "Goodnight." He whispered, backing off away from the hug to sadly go brush his teeth._

* * *

His mother was right in the end however, he finally did get her. And now she was back in bed at ten in the morning. She deserved the rest. She had to go through all those marriage procedures with him yesterday. He just couldn't help to think about his stressing life before they married. It felt like it was always a challenge just to keep up.

He wasn't the smartest, having failed about three grades. He kept up with the others because, the principals were nice and allowed him to only do a month's worth of that same grade's work, and then move up. That's how he stayed as the same grade as his wife. She was always all A's and the smartest girl in his school. Probably the most athletic as well.

Get you a wife who can do it all and be it all. Their children would be some of the best. Unless they inherited his dumbness. He was smart in his own ways, according to none other than Yasmina. The only person who really accepted him were his mother, Yasmina, his friends and Yasmina's mother when she was alive. Her dad never approved of him, always calling him a bad influence to his daughter.

* * *

 _Yasmina felt a little bad that she started dating Akio. Well, she was happy, but felt a stench of guilt as well. She always wanted to end up with Yasuhiro, but he never did ask her. She waited for years and years and nothing came. Paying for everything, they had finally finished their dinner date. "I want to show you somewhere special." Akio told her, she had no objections and followed him to his car. Taking her to the beach side, where the rocks stood big and the moon's face reflected on the glowing water._

 _"It's beautiful," She said in awe, amazed by the sight._

 _Behind them pulled up three of the most popular other boys of their school, with loud music playing._

 _"What's up guys?" Akio did some sort of secret handshake with each individual boy and then introduced them to his new girlfriend. "This is Yasmina, you must recognize her?" One the boys laughed, "I know her, of course. I couldn't miss a beautiful girl walking down the hallways every day, could I?"_

 _She blushed and stood next to her boyfriend, a little odded out being the only girl out of five people there. She wouldn't get raped? Would she? Luckily she was skilled in self defense, but against this many? Of course not. Her best hope would be to run if needed._

 _Pulling off his shirt, it revealed his six pack of abs and his fit arms. He pulled off his pants and underneath was a swim suit. The three other boys did the same and ran into the water. "Come on, are you getting in?" They called to her. "I haven't got a swim suit! No one told me!"_

 _Waving her off, "Just swim in your bra or something! Those work too right?" She didn't want to piss any of them off, plus she knew how boys could get. She could swim and probably run faster than most of them, plus she could call Yasuhiro. She always had a plan, she thought as she undressed. Underneath her clothing revealed her red, lacy bra and matching panties. Of course they were stylish, but nothing too revealing._

 _She hung her hair into a ponytail and then proceeded to run off into the water, joining the others._

 _Safe to say, she didn't get raped and Akio drove her home after about a forty-five minute swim. He lended her a towel and she dried off and changed back into her dress. "It was a wonderful night, thank you." Winking, he helped her out of the car then drove off, forming a rock star symbol with his fingers as he rode off._

 _Using her spare key to get into the house, Yasmina walked in on Yasuhiro on the couch watching T.V. and the lights off everywhere, indicating Hiroko probably went to bed already. She joined her best friend and sat down to watch another game show. "How was your date?" He grumbled. She assumed he was most likely tired, but he was jealous._

 _"Great." Looking over at her, he saw her hair wet and messy, "Did you go swimming?" Nodding, she answered, "Yes. Akio and I went swimming with a few of his friends." Growling he responded, "You went swimming with boys? What did you wear? I highly doubt you had a swim suit." She shrugged, "I went in my underwear."_

 _This made him spit out what he was chewing on, "You went swimming in your underwear with boys? You could've got fucking raped!" He kept his noise level to a minimum._

 _"Yasuhiro, you know I don't approve of such language," Yasmina told him sternly, adjusting her seating position. "Does it look like I care? My best friend raped? I would've had to kill someone!" Grabbing his arm, "It's okay. I was fine. I thought about that too, but I had a plan."_

 _Groaning, he snapped, "Are you delusional? You think a plan would've helped out? Tough shit you're in missy! When you get raped and come crying to me, don't expect me to care." Turning off the television and chunking the remote on the floor, he lightly stomped upstairs. He never lost his temper unless it was with her. He only did when it was someone he cared deeply about. Which was her._

* * *

He never exactly knew what she did after that, but things took a turn about she dated Akio for five long, dreadful months. She caught him cheating on her with another girl and she lost it. He let her cry on his shoulder and told her he wasn't worth it at all. He had her in the end and that was all that mattered. He was sick of thinking back about all the dumb teenage ears. He just tended to get lost in his thoughts.

He went upstairs and climbed back in bed next to his new wife, going back to sleep for a little while.

* * *

 **A/N: Basically, that's the first chapter. Sorry if it didn't flow together and if you didn't understand. The italics were memories Yasuhiro had and the other stuff was just modern day life. Chapter 2 and the rest of the story will be lots more drama!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Yasmina and obvious OC's if they weren't in Danganronpa.**


	2. Returning Rivals

**A/N: Alright, so a lot of people have been asking how Yasuhiro knew all those things when he didn't go into the restaurant with Yasmina. I thought long and hard about that question and wanted to confuse my readers a bit. However, I'll just state that she told him a lot of what went on that night. It was a story inside of a story.** **I've had many, many people (thank you!) ask me for requests or something. I, truthfully, don't know if I'd be able to get around to it. Maybe in the future, but right now this story is the only thing I'm dedicating most of my free time to. I've aspired to be a writer ever since I was younger, so hopefully you understand. I think a ton of people who are in love with danganronpa never get any good, lengthy fan-fictions, because let's be honest, there's not a lot out there. (In my opinion, I'm not going to read a story about someone's OC technically replacing Naegi. That's just not my style.)**

 **Private messages people have sent me say how much they enjoy the Mahiru x Kazuichi pairing, (it's always been one of my favorites!) I love her motherly tone and his spunky attitude where he constantly needs to be watched like a hawk.**

 **Here's Chapter 2 with even more drama! (My favorite thing in the world! Just kidding.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Yasmina and obvious OC's if they weren't in Danganronpa.**

* * *

Yasmina's phone rang at exactly twelve 'o clock in the afternoon and she awoke, mumbling against whoever it was. Hopefully they would burn for all of eternity for awaking her from her deep slumber. Obviously she was joking, she wasn't that cruel, but she didn't like to be disturbed on the weekend. This was her special time to go over her case files or hang out with her friends. However, this is the time she could freely hang out with Yasuhiro, who's chest rose and fell with each of his breaths in bed.

He was a deep sleeper, opposed to her who would jerk awake with the gentle sound of a pin dropping on the floor. Yasmina was most likely trained to waking up easily due to the fact if she never woke up when he called, her father would slap her. She hated having to get up and walk over to where her phone lay charging on her dresser. She _really_ needed to get some sort of plugin by her nightstand. Perhaps she'd do it herself and attempt to thaw out that part of the wall to stick one in, or just hire an electrician. At least they wouldn't electrocute themselves like she would probably.

She'd simply have to figure out what color would go best with the room, nothing too bright, but not too dull either. At the start of the construction of their house, Yasmina suggested grey, but her boyfriend at time, Yasuhiro said how he doesn't want people walking into a cave. At least not them. She joked how he could be the bear that hibernates in there when he's sick. He was _her_ bear. Inwardly, she barfed, she was never that romantic and thought the mushy stuff was a waste of time. How could couples do that? Well, she and Yasuhiro were basically turning into that sort of.

Yasmina didn't mind playful teasing or basic flirting, but going overboard? Never in a million years would that happen, unless someone spiked something with love potion. She still hadn't answered her phone. She didn't want to. It could've been anyone. Fortunately, she crawled out of bed and checked the caller ID: _Boss._ It was her work. Why were they calling her on a Saturday when she was supposed to be enjoying her self, not meddling in the affairs of cases. Taking the phone with her down the hall and out of her room, she answered it, "Hello?" Her boss was a male in his late forties, but she seemed to get along with him, which was great for her first job. "Where are you?" Mr. Okinawa demanded.

Groaning, Yasmina didn't realize she was supposed to come in today, because she wasn't, "What do you mean? Sir, it's the weekend." Clearing his throat, he apologized. "I'm quite sorry for that outbreak. I'm used to yelling at Saito when he's not at work." Her boss said, referring to Fumio Saito, a coworker of hers who she was on good terms with along with first name titles. He was a big time slacker though, no one knew how he actually got the job at the law firm. Rumor was his dad was a great friend of Mr. Okinawa and Yasmina believed that. Undoubtedly Fumio was an amazing lawyer when he tried and had won cases others struggled on. He was a larger, more pronounced man of age 21, with a piercing on his nose. His shoulders were huge and had the build of a football quarter back and red, wavy hair. He wasn't super tall nor super short aiming at the height of 5'10.

He asked her out many times and just wouldn't take "no" as an answer. She constantly reminded him of her boyfriend and now husband who she at time was dating. No one could deny he was intelligent and had earned the name of: _Second best lawyer._ Smirking, she was the best one. It was her super high school level talent, the thing she was the best at. Well, not lawyer but more like debater. She was captain of the debate team in her previous high school and she never lost. Her rebuttals remained sharp and her comebacks witty. "Not meaning to sound rude," Yasmina began. "What exactly did you call me for, sir?" She addressed him.

Once more, he cleared his throat and it reminded her of Akio. Those two would be perfect coworkers and they would drive her insane. Mr. Okinawa already had and she swore the clearing of his throat was her biggest pet peave besides Yasuhiro not putting his clothes in the dirty hamper. It was literally in the corner and he had long enough arms thankfully to just toss his clothes in there. Oh no, he was always too busy. If she were Mahiru and he Kazuichi, she would've taken her hand and slapped him millions of times until he couldn't feel his face.

Fortunately for him, Yasmina was not that type of person. "I need you to come in early Monday morning." Her boss said sternly, "It's urgent." Like she couldn't figure that out. "We have a _special_ case." He said, putting emphasis on the 'special' part. In her mind, every case was special and she had no idea why this one was treated so differently. It was probably a regular person who committed a crime that they were wrongfully accused for. Rolling her eyes, she always felt her boss was a bit of over dramatic in his speech. "Sir," She begun, annoyed. "What makes this so called 'special' case completely and utterly different than the rest?"

Mr. Okinawa laughed an unexpected one, "Tsukamoto, it's mainly about you." Being the blunt person she was, she didn't want people to beat around the bush. "Could you get to the point?" She wondered, sounding as nice as she could at the moment. She was a patient person when waiting in long lines, but when people couldn't just chop to it? It made her mad. Hearing creeks of wooden planks, her head rotated and saw two big feet on the ground. Her agitation must've woken Yasuhiro up, she wasn't the quietest whisperer.

He rubbed his head, his cheeks drooping as his hand massaged his face. Walking over to the big bathroom that was connected to their big room, he looked in the mirror. He wiped his finger under each eye, noting how he was forming dark spots underneath them. He loved to stay up late and stare into his crystal ball, which would end up with him being scolded at by Yasmina. "About me?" He heard her ask curiously and he couldn't happen but think who she was talking to. Dreading out of the containment area, he faced his wife, "Who are you talking to?" He mouthed. She covered the phone with one hand and whispered, "My boss."

Removing her hand she continued to chat with him when Yasuhiro begun to snuggle his head onto her shoulder from behind. Flinging her hand she motioned for him to go downstairs or just leave her alone, this call was "urgent." He could prove just to be more urgent than the dumb phone and he lifted it from her hand and held it high above his head, gazing into her eyes. Glaring daggers at him, she jumped up reaching for it as she could still hear her boss talking rapidly. He snuck his hand through hers and interlaced their fingers tightly which Yasmina objected to. "I'm trying to talk to my boss!" She shouted quietly. Sticking his tongue out at her, Yasuhiro kept the phone above head level.

Swiftly she stomped on his food directly and grabbed the phone out of his hands, returning to the conversation. Holding his foot in pain, it was her turn to stick her tongue out at him. Cursing a string of silent curses, he pointed his finger at her, representing through lost words that he would have his revenge. Smirking, she nodded mockingly and talked, "I'm sorry. Could you repeat what you were saying? My husband stole the phone," She said. Rolling his eyes, he traveled down the stairs reaching the first story and turned away and out of sight.

Huffing, the boss repeated, "Yes. It's about you. Some guy heard your name when he requested our best lawyer and he said he wanted you to represent him." Someone requested her? Did she even know this person? "He seemed _very_ interested in you. He also mentioned how he had unfinished business with you?" What was he talking about? Very interested? Yasmina's mind swirled in thoughts of confusion and anxiousness. "Could I ask whom?" A bit of silence. Some more silence. "You know I can't reveal names over the phone? What if a rival law firm is listening in?" Slapping her forehead, she wished to strangle her boss currently. "I understand." She agreed politely. No, she did not understand. Why couldn't he just go ahead and tell her? Like it mattered?

Yasmina tried to recall how many guys she remembered who would remember her. Kazuichi, Akio, Makoto and most likely a bunch of other boys as well. Maybe past boyfriends? Akio and five other flings, including Yasuhiro whom she was happily married to now. "If you wouldn't mind, you could always come in tomorrow? I just got a text from the guy. He'd like the conference earlier." Excited, but really just nervous, she nodded even though he couldn't see it. "Perfect. What time in the morning?" She heard Mr. Okinawa lower the phone and started texting and an eerie silence loomed over. "Ah! Got it!" He sprung up. Holding her chest, she gasped. "Don't scare me like that, please." She begged.

"Is ten in the morning good for you?" Holding the phone to her ear with just her head, "Let me check my times tomorrow." Pretending to dot off something, she answered, "Nope. That'll be a perfect time." Yasmina listened to a sigh of relief. "Alright, thank you for doing this on such short notice. I'll see you tomorrow! Well, you'll just have a private meeting with him..." Private meeting? Before she could respond the phone cut off and left hers beeping. "Ugh," She groaned. She hung up on her side and closed out of her tabs, turning off her phone shortly afterwards.

Heading downstairs in an official sour mood, she walked toward the living room, turning the corner only to be met with Yasuhiro popping out, "Aha!" He screamed, earning a dastardly reply from her. "You little!" She begun to whack him with her phone and he laughed loudly. "Don't do that! You know I'm not good with jump scares!" She shouted, still hitting him with his hands up in defense. "Oh yes, I know how you are with horror movies." Yasuhiro winked. It was true to her humiliation, she did not like scary films. She was terrified of the demonic and just simple dolls and paranormal things. It was odd since she was very brave too. That was her life, full of contradictions of the impossible made possible with enough talent and dedication.

Tired from the constant striking, Yasmina resided to the couch where she laid out in exasperation. Staring at the clock it was twelve thirty three. Had she really been on the phone for that long? Must have been. Her boss was always slow getting his main idea out, except in court. He was the head of it for a reason, wasn't he? Scooting over to make room for Yasuhiro, he fell down next to her, sitting up beside her. She fixed her night gown straps and put her feet on the coffee table in front of her. "That's not very lady like." He arched an eyebrow, earning one from her as well. "Do I care right now?" He laughed at her serious expression.

"What did your boss want?" Yasuhiro asked, turning the television on and moving his head to the left. "Nothing really," She said, shying away from the topic. "Yasmina, you can tell me, it's fine. If you want to keep secrets, that's your choice, but know we're married now." He said understandingly. "You're also my best friend," Giving her puppy dog eyes, she gave him a blank expression. "Fine, fine." Inhaling a deep breath, she begun her story, "My boss called me informing me of a important meeting on Monday that I have to be there at ten in the morning. It got moved to Sunday, but he said it was this guy who had a special case and he requested me?" She sounded unsure and he felt weird. "Supposedly this guy was, quote on quote, 'very interested' in talking to me since we had some unfinished stuff and had lots of talking to do?"

Blinking, "Do you know who this, this guy is?" He questioned. Shaking her head in no response, he leaned back along with her. "That's strange. Just tell me who it is when you see them tomorrow, I'd like to know." Yasuhiro said, using his protective and authoritative tone of voice. He pulled out his phone and started typing, leaving her to ponder. On cue, her phone buzzed and she smiled, "Did you text me?" She asked. "Uh...no?"

Yasmina giggled, "It's okay if it was you." Denying it, "No. Really, it's not me." He exclaimed. "Now's not time to make jokes," She scoffed. "Seriously, was it you or not?" Shocked, he peered over his phone at her, "I swear. I wouldn't lie to you." Glaring, she turned on her phone. Looking down at the device, her blonde hair covered her face and she pressed it away into a neat ponytail. _New message,_ it read. Her finger clicked it and it soon opened revealing the words of the hidden contact. Head on his partner's shoulder, Yasuhiro watched the screen appear before him, reading it along with her.

 _I'm looking forward to our meeting tomorrow. I'll be glad to see you again. ;)_

"Who the heck does this guy think he is?" He asked, angrily. Balling his hands into a fist, Yasmina could feel them on her back from where he was massaging it. She responded back quickly, her fingers moving quickly across the screen, each tap making a sound.

 _Who are you?_

She huffed in impatience when the response was being written up: Unknown _is typing..._

 _You'll have to wait tomorrow, baby... See you soon._

"The hell?" Her husband yelled right next to her ear. "Let me see that number." Copying down the number into his own phone, Yasuhiro was texting at lighting speed at it seemed, most likely an angry rant to the guy, Yasmina assumed. "I'm coming with you tomorrow, this dumb ass thinks he can get away with anything!" He demanded, his face red with fury and his eyes narrowed. He stomped into the kitchen and let out a long list of curse words, still gripping his phone and then the next second, texting him. "How the fuck does he know you? He called you 'baby', do you remember any of that?" As if a light bulb went off, "It's probably Akio!" He cried. "That bastard can leave you the hell alone."

Zoning out, Yasmina, trying to remember straightly of any past boyfriends who would be like this, could not. All she thought was Akio and that was it. He was weird and obsessed with her it seemed or just heartbroken. "Are you positive?" Hopping out of her chair on the couch, she gracefully led over to Yasuhiro and put her hands on his cheeks, "Listen to me. If I did, I would tell you. He's probably just guy who's heard of me. I would never cheat on you for any other guy." Foiling a lump in her throat, she coughed to the side. _Maybe,_ she thought. _There was one boy?_

Nodding, he accepted her apology? Her statement? Her rebuttal? Whatever it was, he gladly approved of it and he trusted her. "You won't have to stalk me to my work. They'd probably disallow your entry anyway," She chuckled. Returning her small show of appreciation, he calmed down. He still wasn't over being pissed off, but he had to manage for his and her sake. "Just," He breathed. "When you find out who this guy is. Tell me?" Smiling, she replied, "Of course."

The rest of the day was pretty much one big blur, much like a picture. It had no interesting details and was confusing. For some reason, also her apology was accepted, Yasuhiro refused to communicate properly. He was upset visibly and she hated seeing him like this, but sometimes he needed to learn some things were just for her to deal with. It was nine at night and she couldn't handle being up much longer. Sometimes, she could always do later but Yasmina felt like as if all her energy disappeared.

Being 19 and married wasn't considered easy, it was a tradition to marry before their mid twenties in most families. She and Yasuhiro had grown up together, so it didn't matter much about dating, they already knew each other and how one responded to things. Of course, they still officially went out after a long, dramatic thing about Akio when they had broken up. So basically, they had been dating for three years until marriage and a lot of crazy stuff happened during that time. It was weird though, living in the same house as your boyfriend. Waking up to each other and falling asleep to one another.

"I'm going up. I can't do this anymore," She yawned. "Aw, why not? This marathon has been great!" Yasuhiro said, his eyes still locked on the t.v. in front of him. "I can just watch it sometime again." When he didn't reply, she headed for the stairs. "Good night!" He called, yawning as well. Rubbing her eyes, she ascended the stairs and kept her hand on the railing. She turned into their room and headed straight in her territory, the bathroom. It was huge by her request. She brushed her teeth and splashed some water on her face, drying it off. Yasmina held up the covers, crawling back into her side of the bed and fixed her pillow. She drifted fast off asleep.

* * *

 _Yasmina stood on a school campus, a large book bag on her back and heavy books in her hand. Confused, she looked around and was back at Hope's Peak Academy before the tragedy. Well, it looked awfully like it, but it wasn't quite it? Turning her head, she witnessed herself standing by Yasuhiro, Chiaki, Hajime and Sonia. She met them when she was forced onto Jabberwock island with the others. Chiaki had her head in a game again, her fingers tenderly moving across the buttons, clicking and pushing each one in sync. She still had her short hair and was wearing a tainted uniform with her usual skirt and boots._

 _Sonia Nevermind stared at Yasmina, "Earth to Yasmina?" Shaking her head, she apologized. "Sorry, sorry. I zoned out..." Laughing, the group continued to walk forward, herself following as well. "We could tell." Stopping by the cafe, Hajime creaked his head over to her, "Still want your regular sugar filled coffee?" Not being able to control herself, she nodded. Her feet followed everywhere they went and it was inside. He had ordered for the whole group and soon enough they each had a beverage of some kind. They chatted, all except for her. Time seemed to be moving a lot faster in this version of an alternative life._

 _Returning to the college campus, they split ways. The girls went together and the boys their separate direction, leaving Yasmina alone and stuck. It wasn't until some type of alarm signaled off, a bearded man with a handgun was at their school. He begun to shoot and she ran, zig zagging to avoid any bullets firing her way. She could hear the blood being split and the screams set off._

 _She could finally control herself in this imaginative place and she ran for shelter. Hiding inside the library, Chiaki was back playing her game, hiding behind the shelves where Yasmina joined alongside her. The doors were broke down and she darted once more, trying to avoid the mad man. The gamer girl was faced to him and was shot dead through the heart, her hand falling and her breaths stopping. Into the office, she caught Hajime who had no clue what was going on, until when she rushed in, diving underneath the desk. He walked out and was shot through the head and she wanted to cry._

 _Sonia called out to her and they headed for the roof, blocked by either jumping or finding another way down. The killer had lost all ammo and they held a knife, slinging it forward and it was heading for her. The princess, being bold, went out of her way and came out in front of Yasmina, saving her but thus slaughtering herself. She was all alone in this fast paced action movie type of reality. Removing the mask, a large lump of hair came out and the face belonged to Yasuhiro. He had killed all those innocent people and was coming for her?_

 _She attempted to shout for help but he walked up to her and caressed her cheek. "Goodbye." He whispered, pushing her off of the roof and before she could figure out what had gone on, she awoke._

* * *

Breathing heavily with gentle streaks of dried tears on her face, Yasmina heard a familiar voice, "Are you okay?" Asked her husband. She had to remember it was just a dream and he wasn't a mass terrorist who wanted to kill all those in his way. "Nightmare?" Nodding swiftly, she faced himself. "Want to tell me about it?" Slowly this time, she nodded again.

Wiping her eyes, "It was awful." She said. "We were back at this school with you, Sonia Nevermind, Chiaki Nanami, Hajime Hinata and I. We, we..." Bringing his head nearer, "Take your time." Fanning the water off her face, she continued, "We went to this cafe and after that there was this evil guy. I ran to the library and Chiaki died then to the office where Hajime died. On the roof where Sonia was murdered and I didn't know where you were. But-" She coughed. "You were the masked man. You pushed me off the building and," Losing all hope, she burst into tears. Man, she was sensitive lately.

"I would never do that to you. I'm not some guy who'd kill for fun. I'm too nice, right?" His attempted joke failed, but over all she felt a lot better, drying her eyes she rested her head back on the pillow. "How long have you been up here?" Looking at the clock, "Only about thirty minutes." Came his response. "That dream was that long? It felt like a two second type of deal." Yasuhiro shrugged, "Maybe something's been upsetting you lately. Dreams are mainly symbolism, right? I wouldn't kill you or get mad at you though." Kissing her forehead, he kept his body still, "Sleep will do you good." He told her.

Perhaps...

She immediately fell into a deep sleep, an endless one with no more dreams. Only to be awoken by her alarm clock she had forgotten she set for eight thirty. Yasmina rushed to the shower, where she strip out of her gown and felt the heat of the water hit against her skin. She took the shampoo and greased it through her hair, doing the same for the conditioner next. She brushed it back and she applied a hint of makeup consisting of eyeliner and some concealer.

Strapping on a simple plain black skirt and a suit top, she buttoned it up in a vest. She grabbed a pair of regular black heels and slipped them on, dashing downstairs. Fixing her hair and rubbing her fingers through it to straighten it more, it was already nine twenty five. Had she really taken that long? "Morning, beautiful." Greeted Yasuhiro. Grumbling, "Hi." She said. "Made you some breakfast," Still holding the pan, he pointed to the bacon and sausage. He may have not been a pro cook but he could cook meat to its finest natural tendency.

Stuffing some in her mouth, she chewed quickly and swallowed a big gulp of water. "How come you're in such a rush? It's only really nine thirty." Making a face, she put her hands on her hips, "Exactly. I need to be there at ten." Yasmina kissed him on the cheek and said her farewells, opening the garage door and clicking the button to make it go up. She got into her big Tahoe, black filled with leather inside decorations. Stepping on the gas, she pulled out rather quickly and called her partner. Why wasn't he answering? She just walked out of the house.

His voicemail came on in his naturally cheery voice: "S _orry I missed you! I'm probably hanging out with my favorite person in the world, which if you didn't know, is my wife, Yasmina. I could go about her, but I'll be forced to call you back! See ya! Leave a message or something!"_

Yasmina was in awe, she hadn't heard his voicemail ever since they got married, which was two days ago. It was such a beautiful and lovely voicemail. But seriously she had to get to work, so she swerved through the lanes and luckily made it on time at nine fifty five. Running into the building, she was greeted when Fumio appeared out of nowhere, "Hey there, Yasmina!" He welcomed. "Hi," She didn't have time. "I haven't got time, I apologize. Have a supposedly big meeting." Nodding like he understood, he did, "The one with that secret guy? He's really nice!" Stopping, she confronted him. "You've met the guy?"

He nodded, trickling his red hair side to side and responding, "Yup! He's eager for you. " They continued to walk until she got to the part of her office door where she heard small talk. "We'll do fine," Fumio informed her. "You're going too?" Excited, he nodded, "Yes. I've been assigned to help you out. Maybe, get to know each other better?" He winked. This was her time to finally meet this guy, or possibly girl. She slung the door opened and her "assigned partner" closed it. "I'm here," she witnessed someone's slacks touching the floor and in a big office chair. "Glad you're here," The chair spun around and even if a nuke hit, nothing would've been worse than this.

* * *

 _"You know I love you, right?" A guy with long hair that curled in the front at a tip and some black hair streaming down the back of his neck. She knew it was wrong, but Yasmina was caught up in the moment. Yes, she was dating Yasuhiro, but she desperately needed, and wanted, this. Nodding, not really giving a care, the boy kissed her jaw, leading up with specific soft kisses up her neck. She was against the wall, holding the back of his head and one heel on the wall. She told her best friend she'd be gone to "study", but that was an obvious lie. She had met up with this guy she'd known forever who promised to fulfill all her desires._

 _He rubbed against her, teasing her in the simplest ways. Unbuttoning her plaid shirt, he kept kissing her. She traced her fingers down to his shirt, removing it with her tongue glued to his. Compared to her boyfriend, this guy was way better. He was more fit and much more athletic and attractive in his own, daring and sinister way. She ached for it and he gave it all to her._

 _It wasn't like she didn't feel guilty about doing all this, but the fact that it would hurt Yasuhiro, she couldn't tell him. Pulling off his shirt from behind and making out with her, all at the same time. His tongue rolled around in her mouth and he felt the warmth that was inside of her. Finally getting off his shirt, he rubbed his hands down the curve of her back, making her go stiff. She wasn't quite use to the touch of a guy, especially one she wasn't dating. "You like that?" He whispered huskily. "I'll give you much more than just that," He told her, pinching her butt, causing Yasmina to perk up a little._

 _His voice deep and his mind clear. His words coming off at just the right timing and knowing exactly what to say. His brutally large hands took her hips and_ _smudged them against his. She could feel his raging bulge that needed to be released. Her hand grasped it and his face turned red with anticipation. She took her thumb and moved it along the zipped up part. He released a moan and sat back on the edge of the bed with his hands on the two end pieces._

 _Bending down, she unzipped the end of his pants and a large silhouette sprung out. The boy still had his underwear on, only for her to point to the floor for him to drop it. Getting up and pulling them down, he watched in amazement when she begun to unclip her bra. It fell to the floor, her nipples out in the open, ready for him to take her. Tackling him and pinning him down on the comforter, he began to lightly tease her nipple. He rubbed his thumb against it, causing it to perk up more._

 _"You're so," He released a shaky breath. "So fucking hot." Smirking, she brought his head down to suck on her breast. He moved his hips against her and she felt his excitement against her stomach. "I thought about you again today." His hair wildly out of place and his continuous breaths unsteady as if he was confused. "Did you?" She said against his neck as she was held down with her legs clinging to his back. He murmured something._

 _"I thought about having this moment with you. It's finally here." Purring, she had nothing to say. They did this for a little while longer until she was on top, rubbing her bony fingers against his muscles. The trail led down to his erection. She firmly took it in her hand and brought the head to her mouth. It went in and out and he clutched the bed tightly, groaning with every release._

 _She hopped up and Yasmina reached down for her panties as the guy watched, a firm grip in place, stroking up and down. Stopping, it left him confused. "If you want them off, you'll have to come get them." She gave him a daring look and he replied, "I like how you think." In a monster like grin, he chased her around the bedroom as she spun around. She leaned onto the bed, her foot straight out in front of her, bent down sexily. He removed her undergarments when he had caught up to her._

 _Before he could enter her as she shivered, his phone moved with just as much as excitement as he was in right now. Grumbling, "Fuck." He yelled. Walking over to his technological device, he picked it up, "Dammit!" Screaming with outrage, in one swift kick, he knocked over his nightstand. Her eyes were now scared and Yasmina felt frightened by this sudden impulse. "I'm sorry baby, my parents will be here in an hour and I want this whole night with you," His eyes crossed when her finger placed over his lips, resulting in silence._

 _"I don't care," She said calmly. "We can still finish what we started." Turning her head, her blonde hair swaying with every step, "Come get me." She said. Widening his eyes, "Yes ma'am." He saluted. Laying on top of her, he angled his flesh for her core. "Wait." He mumbled. "Are you a virgin?"_

 _Nodding innocently, he sighed, "I'll have to be gentle with you then." Shaking her head vaguely, she slammed her foot on the side of the bed, "No! Just because it'll hurt a little, I can deal with it!" Raising an eyebrow, he gazed into her eyes who pleaded for this. "Just tell me if it gets too rough." Gulping, she prayed she would be able to handle it._

 _Positioning himself at the end of her, he slowly inserted into her. He moved forward and back, her pain being told in a story of little groans. "Are you okay?" Glaring, she winced once, "Yes. I'm fine. Keep going, this is the best..." Faster and faster each time, the boy had his hips bucking into her, each time more intense the last, she screamed in pleasure. After a bit of doing it, he finally squirmed inside her, "I- I can't take it. I'm going to..." Thrusting one last time, he shot into her core and hit the spot, falling over next to her, breathing very heavily. Both faces were red and blushing, his back filled with scars from where Yasmina clawed at him from delight and happiness._

 _"That was amazing." He smiled. A true one. "I guess wishes come true." She lay with him for about thirty more minutes until changing back with him still on the bed, poking straight up. "Don't tell anyone about this, please." She begged. He sincerely nodded, but asked, "You know. You could get rid of that bastard and have me? What do you say?" He seemed so eager and waited for a honest response._

 _What was she suppose to tell him? 'You're just a fling and my sex object for every time I'm feeling in the moment.'? No, she couldn't do that. She loved Yasuhiro though and wouldn't give anything up in the world for him. Thing is, she just kind of did. This boy had wanted her from the start and she felt likewise._

 _"Listen," She started. Yasmina fought the urge to tell him everything and tried to be kind to him, "I love Yasuhiro and I can't trade him. You're a great person and I feel bad just doing this and-" She freaked when she heard a large yelp come from him, "Get out!" He pointed to the door and she looked over. "If you just came to fuck, then get the fuck out!" The boy got up and stared down on her. "I love you and this is how you repay me? Like I'm one of your toys? I can't do that so get the hell out before I call the police!" Stunned, she didn't know what to do. He also wanted this as much as her and she doubted he would be the one looking for a hard on relationship._

 _"I can't deny this night was amazing, but I'm sick of seeing your beautiful face right now." Raising his voice one last time, "Get out!" Yasmina sprinted out of the building and drove off with half her clothes still fitting on. That seemed to be the last time she would ever face him._

* * *

Until now, he sat in his fancy clothes, prompt up in a chair with a broad smirk on his face. Mondo Oowada. He still remembered her after two years, when they were two young and dumb teenagers? He had ruined her life and given her the best time of her life that night. "Sit down, please." Mr. Okinawa motioned to the other chair next to the client. "It seems you've already met the person you'll be helping in the trial for the next month. Mr. Oowada." Yasmina nodded, acknowledged her former acquaintance.

"Pleasure," She spat out. "Yasmina." He nodded, using a first name basis with her. She gracefully moved over to the chair where she sat in an upright position with one leg crossing over the other. "I assume you two already know each other?" Her boss asked curiously.

"Yes sir," Mondo replied. "You see, Yasmina and I have known each other our whole lives."

Fixing his tie, "Ah. I see." Settling in himself, her boss went over to the desk where he collected some files with lots of documents in them. "We've been given custody over the hearing and Mr. Oowada has come to us for his dwelling."

She listened intensely as she felt her previous lover's cold, hard stare. "It seems as if our client here has been accused of murder. All we have is quote from the offensive side stating that his friend was killed for," He eyed the documents once more. "Punching a female and causing her to have a miscarriage."

Yasmina gulped. This sounded just like her story. Maybe it was? Sure she had gotten pregnant and she got hit in the wrong spot and lost her child and she knew Mondo beat the guy up. Did he go back and kill the guy? Fumio swept his hands through his red hair, bored out of his mind but still listening to the details. "Is this chick identified?"

Adjusting his tie again, her boss took a while to respond, "The man says his friend who was killed has all the identifications through pictures?"

Rubbing his stubble, Mr. Okinawa looked over at her, "You're awfully quiet." She removed her hand from her face and snapped back into reality, "I apologize. I've just been doing some...thinking."

Mondo snickered from the back and Yasmina turned around to witness him giving a short wink.

"I'll give you these documents with some basic things that maybe Mr. Oowada didn't happen to murder this man." Observing them, she quickly noticed how one thing was the man died from the blow to a head. However, looking closely she could identify a small stab wound that was attempted to be covered up with tape. How odd?

* * *

 _Pregnant? Yasmina couldn't believe it. This cheap pregnancy test was probably wrong and she needed to visit a real doctor. They had used protection right? Or at least she thought he had it. Knowing him, he had probably had done it more than fifty times so why wouldn't he have something?_

 _What if Yasuhiro figured out? What would he say? He would've known they hadn't had any intercourse at all and question her to the maximum. She could hear his voice raging in her head. Sure he was a friendly, outgoing and loving guy, but he could have a horrible temper and be driven out of rage. Mainly it was only her who caused that since he loved her so much to worrying constantly for her._

 _She stood in her bathroom, looking at the mirror. Her whole face seemed stressed and worn out, not like her typical self. Hearing a knock on the door, she scrambled, throwing the test in the toilet and flushing it. "It's Hiroko, may I come in to refill the towels?" The pink haired lady laughed to herself. Sighing of relief, Yasmina opened the door widely and came face to face with the older woman._

 _"I heard some banging around in here? Are you okay?" She asked. Yasmina twirled her blonde locks and tried to keep a straight face, "I'm fine-" She broke down into tears that could form a whole ocean._

 _Immediately hugging the girl, "What's wrong?" Hiroko wondered. "It's horrible! And please don't judge me!" Before she could respond, the younger girl pleaded, "I beg of you! And please don't tell Yasuhiro! It's awful! I could never do this to him but I did!" Patting her back confused, they both went to the floor on their knees. The scene was a sobbing young girl, terrified of her past, crying with a motherly figure comforting her._

 _"I," She tried to control herself. "I cheated on him!" She blurted out in one short breath of anticipation. Raising her eyebrow, the motherly figure lost her speech. She then found her voice, "Although," She begun. "I'm not happy that you did. I did once on his father and I want to know all the details."_

 _Wiping away her tears, she could finally tell her. "It all begun when I and Mondo Oowada were in this head moment," She told her story, Hiroko nodding at what she said. "We didn't mean to, but it was just in the moment. We did it. I'm not a virgin anymore!" She cried out. "What's all the fuss about then?" The lady pondered aloud._

 _"I'm pregnant! And it's not with Yasuhiro's! He and I had even engaged in anything!" Yasmina screamed out. "He'll have to know eventually. He'll be down right angry with you," Hiroko sighed. "We can try to hide it for a while, but you will have to tell him some day."_

 _Slinging her arms off of the woman, she nodded. "I'll tell him when I'm showing." Both of them getting up, "You should tell Mondo first." And with that, the woman restocked the towels and left, her heels clicking aside each other. Sighing, Yasmina could hear the steps going all the way down the stairs. Luckily Yasuhiro was on a three day trip with his friends for a camp. This could prove to be enough time._

* * *

Mondo walked over to where Yasmina studied the pictures, placing a strong hand on her back, she flinched. "It's just me." Her neck creaked to the left and upward, her eyes gazing into his. "What do you want?" She asked, sharply.

Maybe it wasn't the best time to try to talk to her.

"I, I, I just wanted to see how you were doing." He stammered.

She examined him top to bottom, trying to address any changes she saw in him. "I'm doing fine without you." Raising his eyebrow, "Are you sure?" He asked. "You know. Ever since the mis-" His cheek felt a powerful and swift hand. "We aren't going to speak about that!" Yasmina informed him, making sure Mr. Okinawa didn't see. Luckily, the forty year old had his glasses up to the pictures, looking for clues.

"Fuck, that hurt. Why'd you do that? You could've politely told me not to ask you about that topic." He scowled. "You should be grateful, that I'm trying to save your butt from ending up in prison!" She scoffed.

"Come here," Yasmina motioned for him. He bent down to where she was pointing. "Clear evidence to save you. They say you murdered the guy from a blow to the head after a while. He was stabbed or something."

Pursing his lips, "Why would they be trying to frame me?" Shaking her head, "I wish I knew, but I don't." She said.

"I wonder what he would've been like."

"Who?"

"Our child."

* * *

 _Yasmina had finally enough courage to suck it up and call Mondo. She took out her phone and dialed his number, awaiting the response. Instead she got his voicemail:_

 _"Hey dude, it's Mondo Oowada and I've obviously missed your call. I'll call you back when I feel like it, bro. Probably out with the gang."_

 _The answering machine beeped and awaited her message, "Um yeah. Listen, I know you might not want to hear from me, but this is urgent and you should hear me you whether you like it or not."_

 _The dust flew up as the Diamond Gang rode that afternoon. Riding was the only thing he could feel that he could do to avenge his brother. The only way to let his soul stay at rest. They were swerving through traffic, going past large trucks even, coming dangerously close._

 _His phone rung in his pocket and he ignored it. It inched up his spine, the feeling of unknowing. Finally, he reached for his pocket and grabbed the device, realizing he missed the call. "Dammit!" He yelled. Mondo held it up to his ear as he heard Yasmina's voice play. He felt a lump in his throat and couldn't think for a second._

 _He clicked on her contact and it begun to call her, when he heard her eager voice, "Mondo! I have-"_

 _He growled, "The fuck you want?"_

 _His voice could be scary when he was pissed._

 _"I just have some news."_

 _"If you want to get into a real relationship, then I'll deny that."_

 _"It's not that-"_

 _"Then the hell is it?"_

 _Yasmina inhaled a long breath._

 _"I'm pregnant."_

 _His head hurt bad. He couldn't see anymore. He could just feel his motorcycle running off road and that he hit something and next thing he knew, he was scraped up, laying in the dirt. Of course, his members rolled over to him, concerned and asking him what happened. He pointed up the road, "I'll meet you at the station. I've got to talk to someone." Mondo told them, the phone still up to his ear._

 _They rode off down the road and he continued to stay in his spot._

 _"Pregnant? Like, child?"_

 _She swallowed hard, "Yes. Pregnant."_

 _"Why'd you call me? You sure it's mine?"_

 _Outraged, "You know it's yours! You know I didn't do it with anyone else except for you!" She yelled._

 _"Chill out."_

 _"So, what do you say?"_

 _"I'm not happy with it,"_

 _"Yes, I know how you mentioned you didn't want marriage or kids."_

 _"Well, one kid couldn't hurt."_

 _"I'm not aborting it, just to let you know."_

 _"Are you a dumb ass? I'd never let you abort it!"_

 _There was a long moment of silence, "Does Yasuhiro know?" He spoke again. "No." She murmured. Mondo sighed, placing a hand on his head, exasperated. "What are we gonna do?" He sat up in the dirt, dusting himself off. "I miss you." He confessed. "I have a question," Yasmina said. "What is it?"_

 _She looked up at the room and stared at the ceiling, finally answering, "Is it possible to love two people at once?" He was taken back by this. Did she love him and hey boyfriend at the same time? Was that even possible? Honesty was always the best policy, right?_

 _"I don't know." He bluntly told her. "Why?" That was stupid. He probably already knew where she was going with this. "It's just, the fact that I'm in love with you and in love with Yasuhiro scares me. I'm a teenage girl who can't get her feelings under wrap." He heard her start to bawl loudly, and he shushed her, "Shh. It's fine." He wish he could be there with her, but he was out on the roads._

 _Realizing what she basically had just implied, Mondo froze. "You love me?"_

 _"You idiot!" She cursed and laughed loudly. Yasmina wiped away her tears and wanted to slap him. "Of course I do!" With this, he himself started to cry out in happiness with a loud bellow of joy that he swore anyone a mile away could hear._

 _"Alright, I'll talk to you later and we'll figure this thing out together."_

 _"Okay, sounds good."_

 _He hung up and mounted his motorcycle, speeding away to the gas station where his gang looked confused and he gave a glare to each of them who dare to look at him with the up most confusion. He was happy, no doubt. Happiest he'd been in a long time._

* * *

Yasmina turned away from him, staring off. "I do too." She replied, dreamily. Mondo expected her to beat him up or something for mentioning their unborn child. Instead, she seemed to enjoy the topic.

Mr. Okinawa walked over to the both of them, "Got anything?"

Nodding, Yasmina replied, "We do, it seems." Showing him the victim's stab wound in the picture, he gasped. "This could prove to save Mon- Mr. Oowada," She caught herself. "It'll help us in the case, but they'd want to know who exactly is to blame." Her boss said. "Hate to break it to you," Fumio came over. "But he's right. You'll have to look at the pictures more."

Frustrated, she sighed, only was she relieved a bit when the red headed boy smirked, "I found something though." He showed them the hair piece on the jacket the victim was wearing, "I just noticed it. That hair could belong to whoever really murdered this dude. Anyone know anything about the offensive side?"

Turning their heads to one each other in knowing looks, Mondo and Yasmina felt successful.

"If the guy has that hair, it just might mean he most likely murdered this guy," She indicated to the man in the picture. "To frame Mr. Oowada and to get lots of money out of it if he would happen to win this case."

The biker gang leader smirked, "Thing is. He's not going to win with a team of lawyers like you."

Clapping his hands together, Mr. Okinawa spoke, "This'll go great with us. Honestly, this is all the clues we'll even need to win the case. Didn't know it'd be so simple. I can't wait to hear their rebuttal!"

When the day was called off, Yasmina had to prepare for the trial the next day. She and Mondo were last in the office, cleaning things up. She brushed a loose hair back behind her ear and she opened the door for him, "After you." She offered.

"Why thank you kind sir," He joked. Hitting his arm lightly, she hadn't realized time snuck up on them so fast. It was already night. I guess they did a lot of discussion, well, more like they talked and she had flashbacks.

Heading through the main building, before they could proceed to the outside, he slammed his hand lightly in front of her to stop her. "Huh? What?" Baffled, she was puzzled.

He had his mouth dangerously closed to hers and she backed up against the wall, "What are you-" His other arm extended over her, towering her a little. "Gosh, I missed you so bad. Did you know that?" Nodding, she didn't say anything.

"I'm really asking for another chance, I guess. You're hot. You got a great personality. We could do that night all over again?" He wriggled his eyebrows, hinting at something, which left her disgusted.

In self defense, Yasmina kneed the man in the groin, with him toppling over in pain. "You imbecile!" She screeched. "I do not want a second chance with you! Sure I loved you at one point and I still do in a friendly way after all we've been through, but this? No!" Mondo tried to speak, gasping for air as he held his hurting spot. "I thought maybe, oh, maybe he just happened so to grow up!" Using her hands to speak, any fool could tell she was furious.

"I'm a married woman and I love Yasuhiro Hagakure, and that's the only person I'll ever love! Sure I haven't seen you in two years or so, but I didn't keep in touch with you for a reason. Human character takes a while to develop, especially maturity for the likes of you!" She was ranting, all the while she was panting. "Can't you understand that I think of you highly, Mondo? But you screwed up horribly and trying to basically kiss me isn't going to help. I made a horrible mistake when I was younger, but not I can relate to growing up and I beg you try to."

Giving him one more sharp glance, he reached out a desperate hand for her, but she turned on her heel and stormed out. She walked down the parking lot, with a now slightly recovered Mondo, following her. She threw the car door open and ducked down to sit, fastening her seat belt in the process. As she was about to slam the door shut, a large hand grabbed it. The power he had was beyond hers sometime. "I'm sorry! I just-" He pleaded. "You just what? Pissed me off badly? Then yes. You did." Kicking him in the stomach, she backed out quickly and drove off back home. He was left alone in the parking lot, next to his motorcycle, which he sadly boarded and sat there for a moment, thinking about his huge mistake.

In her car, Yasmina whipped out her phone, her eyes still carefully pacing the road.

 _108 missed called from Yasuhiro._

Could someone even call that many times? Guess the only person could be him. Knowing him, he probably started off with a lot, then slowed his pace, and finally dreadfully attempted to get into contact with her again. Figuring she should call him, that's exactly what she did.

It hadn't even rung once when a voice came over, "Yasmina?! Are you okay? Please be okay, I swear if anything happened I would die, and-" Yasuhiro was cut off by her giggles. He was the one true person who could make her laugh. He was cute when he was nervous, scared, anxious, or anything really.

"I'm fine. It's all good." Her voice was gentle and calming. Enough for him at least.

"I was so worried, I thought maybe you had gotten into an accident, so I called the hospital, and man," He exhausted out. "They were so confused too." She looked for familiar landmarks, since driving to their new house was a bit hard to find. She remembered the certain field of trees and where the road was paved wrongly.

Yasmina began to drift off the road a little, tired from all the events from that day. Seeing Mondo and working on a Sunday were surprisingly hard things to deal with. Jerking the steering wheel back, her tires latched onto the neat pavement and she did her best to stay within the lines. The city where she lived was always busy and it was impossible to get away from horrific traffic.

"I heard there's quite a few wrecks today around that bridge on the Eastern Avenue highway." Yasuhiro warned her, "You ought to be very careful." It wasn't a question or much of even a, _Watch out!,_ sign. It was a demand that her husband made and he expected her to follow by the rules. If she died or got hurt, he would probably be in depression. "How close are you to home?" He asked.

"Fifteen minutes at the most." She estimated. "I have short cuts." They both laughed. Silence engulfed them as if it was normal. Sometimes, she didn't have to say words to communicate with him, she just had to listen. They use to hang out just listening to the birds outside and the heat rays on their faces. It was common for the both of them.

It stayed like that for the whole time. He traveled out front and stood on the front deck. She knew this because she could hear his footsteps from across the line.

Yasmina smiled when she saw him. "I see you," Yasuhiro said. "I see you too." Gripping the wheel, she made a sharp right turn, ready to be done with the day. She lightly let go of the gas to ease on it past the crossing road.

It seemed out of nowhere. If time slipped away from her. Or if she didn't look both ways good enough. A large 1900's truck going about eighty rammed into her side and all Yasuhiro could do was watch. Watch as his wife's head went through the windshield because the seat belt didn't hold her good enough. Watch as blood splattered everywhere, twisting it's own path. Watch as after the giant climax, she finally lay at the driver's seat of her car.

Her head was on the steering wheel and blood poured out from every possible opening. Her once black attire was now stained. Stained with her precious blood.

It had happened too quick, in his opinion. His eyes widened and he called out for her with no response. Immediately calling 911, he rushed over to the vehicle, frantically trying to open the door which was jammed shut. Her eyelashes flickered when he called her name and she could sense her surroundings. Her head was pounding and her whole body aching with pain.

"Yasmina! Yasmina, answer me! Dammit!" Was all she heard before her internal lights turned off and her head bobbed, flailing to the wheel. Yasuhiro still called her name and he sat next to the doors of the motor moving object. He cried and let it all fall out. His shoulders were slump and his head lifted up. He couldn't help her at all. He just had to be patient.

Entering into his mind, he had forgotten he was super high school level clairvoyant. He tried to get a glimpse of something. A possible prediction with the outcome being positive. He _had_ to know if she was going to live. He had faith in her. All the while, nothing came to him and he wanted to die. To be killed and brutally slaughtered. If only this stupid day could be done with. If only everything went his way.

It was their second day of marriage and what happens? This. This twisted turn of events that ruined his whole life at that one, tiny moment.

* * *

 **A/N: That was chapter two of this story, and I remind you...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Yasmina and obvious OC's if they weren't in Danganronpa.**

 **I'm sorry for my poor attempt at a NSFW, sexual scene. I've experimented with those, but it just seems I'll have to dig deeper and write more. I was fearful because I felt as if this story was being rushed and not enough details, but hey, that's the power of editing!**

 **(My friends have said that they didn't want it too detailed. So that's why I'm trying to make the story longer with of course, my goal of 10 thousand words for each chapter, or more.)**

 **Chapter 3 will come soon and I hope you enjoy it. It's always nice to feel successful for finishing a chapter.**

 **Know that I'm quite busy with school at the moment, so if I don't get to your requests immediately for stories, that's why. Plus, I'm trying to finish this fanfiction. I might just have on and off again projects.**


End file.
